


The Friend That Came Before

by Moon6Shadow



Series: Good Omens Series [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale-Centric (Good Omens), Blanket Permission Statement Available, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Baggage, Ficlet, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Long Live Feedback (LLF) Comment Project Friendly, Poetry, Reposting is only allowed for historic preservation with credit; not for personal or financial gain., Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/pseuds/Moon6Shadow
Summary: Lilith, the first woman, vanishes and Aziraphale mourns.Inspired by Ch.1 ‘Of the Dead and the Wicked by PastelClark’, so spoilers and a bunch of subtext that may not make as much sense without reading the inspiration first.





	The Friend That Came Before

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of the Dead and the Wicked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047330) by [PastelClark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelClark/pseuds/PastelClark). 

Crowley reminds him sometimes

Reminds him of someone else,

Hair wild, and those _eyes_…

_It hurts. _

He’s not sure what happened to her,

Not sure what…

He doesn’t like to think about it,

Doesn’t like to think about the friend that came before,

Doesn’t like to think about her questions,

Doesn’t like to think about how she also liked plants

How she’d treated them as her friends,

Friends that bent and cradled her

Friends that would _never_ let her fall,

No matter how high she climbed

So, she became level with him on the wall

<strike>Her Protector</strike>

<strike>Her Guard</strike>

_Her Jailer_

Doesn’t want to think about the day that was likely her downfall

She always left, she always returned,

She belonged to someone else after all

Adam and Eve,

But they forget the one that came before

They forget the one that started it all

The one who asked questions

The one who asked why and how and where?

The one who _listened_, the one who cared

The one who _learned_

The one who wasn’t meant to…

He still remembers being worried, _confused_

Not sure if he should answer, not sure what to do

Everyone was so busy, but they would have told him

If it was bad to answer the humans questions

…

Wouldn’t they?

And there she was,

Eyes full of burning questions and he couldn’t turn her away

It wouldn’t have been polite! Or so he would say

Don’t think about how lonely he was,

How teaching her was the highlight of his day

Teachings from an Angel, how could they lead her astray?

And then…

And then the moment when it all went away…

Tears, _tears!_

Crying behind his gate.

A dunked head, to wash it all away

Wet curls flicked back

As if that would make him forget what he’s seen,

What she’d _said_. How her eyes turned from trusting to _fear_.

How she’d closed him out, distracted him, _run away_

How he’d fretted when she didn’t return

How he’d refused to breath a word

Questions, questions, fearful, _wrong_

How could the teachings of an Angel lead one wrong?

He doesn’t want to think about it

Doesn’t want to think about the questions

That make him reconsider right and wrong

Doesn’t want to think about it,

Doesn’t want to think about it,

But next time,

He doesn’t just hold his tongue,

_Next time_

He gives them his _sword_.

Gives them safe passage through the wall.

And maybe…

_Just maybe_

In time he’ll give a demon a whole lot more.

_Friendship, Trust, Faith_

He’s just not sure what to believe anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading!! <3
> 
> #Fandom for Fun, so not looking for critics but pretty much all polite feedback including Whisper and Murmur comments are totally welcome. If you've left feedback in the form of kudos, bookmarks and/or comments I likely won't see feedback immediately, but I will see it eventually so thank you!! 
> 
> Open series to see my detailed [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) statement or see [Poetry and Short Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007304) series notes for my Blanket Permission Statement but basically, as long as you credit, yes you can.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Good Omens (Author’s Notes/Heacannons)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156890) by [Moon6Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/pseuds/Moon6Shadow)


End file.
